


Mistletoe and Wine

by orphan_account



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Christmas, Drunk Kissing, Family, Fluff, M/M, but blame the wine, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9029078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mahiro causes a little chaos with some plastic mistletoe, and half a bottle of wine is all it takes for Misaki to get affectionate.





	

“Misaki, that was delicious.” Akihiko said, helping his boyfriend clear the table, “You’ve really outdone yourself.”

Misaki smiled, “Thank you, Usagi-san.”

It had been a challenge, making Christmas dinner by himself, so the complement meant a lot. Akihiko had had to explain what Christmas dinner was like in England, from memory, and Misaki somehow recreated it with near-perfect accuracy. Some substitutions had to be made for certain ingredients that were hard to find in Japan, but all things considered, the meal was exceptional. Especially since Misaki had managed to cook for five. Takahiro and Minami sat in the living room, keeping their son entertained while Misaki and Akihiko took care of clean-up.

“Leave the dishes to soak,” Akihiko said, watching Misaki pull on the washing-up gloves, “I’ll help you clean them tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Misaki peeled the rubber gloves back off, “thank you.”

Akihiko grabbed two bottles of red wine off the counter, and Misaki followed him back to the living room with four wine glasses. Takahiro and Minami sat on one side of the coffee table, Akihiko and Misaki on the other; Mahiro running around with a fake twig of mistletoe in his hand. They chatted jovially over the wine; about the food, or how nicely decorated the apartment was, or just life in general. Then Takahiro unwittingly threw a spanner in the works.

“So, Misaki, when are you thinking of moving out?” He asked, and Misaki coughed.

Minami, bless her, saved the evening, “Takahiro, don’t you think it would be better to talk about that some other time? Let’s just enjoy ourselves.”

“Ah, you’re right.” Takahiro agreed, “Of course.”

Crisis avoided, they went back to idle chit-chat. Misaki laughed at every terrible joke, because after a glass and a half he got a little giggly. Akihiko stole a glance at every given opportunity: Misaki’s cheeks were rosy with alcohol, and he had a perpetual smile. He was so beautiful like this, and Akihiko struggled to keep his hands off him. He wanted to kiss Misaki so bad, on the cheek, even. But Takahiro didn’t know, and now wasn’t the time for him to find out.

“Mummy! Daddy!” Mahiro giggled, climbing onto the sofa between his parents, holding the mistletoe over their heads, “You have to kiss now!”

Minami laughed apologetically, “Sorry, he just learned about mistletoe.”

Takahiro flushed, and kissed his wife on the cheek. Mahiro laughed and climbed off the sofa again. Then he moved to the other sofa, and held the little plastic twig over his uncles.

“Misaki and Usagi have to kiss too!” Mahiro laughed, no idea what chaos he was causing.

“Mahiro, don’t be silly—” Takahiro started, but his son cut him off,

“No, daddy, they have to! That’s the rule!”

“That _is_ the rule, Takahiro.” Akihiko was finally starting to like his godson.

“It’s not like it matters, Nii-chan,” Misaki assured, just tipsy enough to want to play along, “it’s just a kiss on the cheek.”

With that settled, Akihiko turned to Misaki and leaned in. When he was inches from his boyfriend’s cheek, Misaki turned his head, and Akihiko was met with lips instead of skin. They pulled away immediately, but laughed at the mistake, Misaki drunkenly giggling in a way that made Akihiko want to kiss him again. Satisfied, Mahiro slid off he couch and ran off to play with the toys Misaki had gotten him for Christmas. Judging by his stifled laugh, Takahiro took the mistake for what it was, _thank god._

  


* * *

  


Once Takahiro and Minami got through their bottle of wine, they headed to bed and took Mahiro with them. They were sleeping in Misaki’s room on the extra futons. It had taken quite a bit of convincing from both Akihiko and Misaki to assure them that this arrangement was _fine_ , that Akihiko did not at all mind sharing his room with Misaki for the night. Takahiro continued to protest, saying that he didn’t want to be a bother, but agreed when Akihiko sighed and said, “God, you’re as bad as Misaki. If I wasn’t okay with it, I wouldn’t have offered.”

It was still a little early for Akihiko and Misaki to be calling it a night, and they still had a little wine left. And now they were alone, Akihiko could do what he’d wanted to do all evening. He waited for Misaki to finish sipping his wine, and leaned in.

“Usagi-san, no.” Misaki protested, “What if Nii-chan sees?”

“Just once, Misaki, please. I’ll be quick.” Akihiko _really_ wanted to kiss him.

_One couldn’t hurt,_ Misaki thought, against his better judgement, “Fine. Just one.”

Akihiko brought his hand to Misaki’s cheek, sweeping a few locks of dark hair behind Misaki’s ear. He leaned in again, and tasted the wine on Misaki’s lips as he kissed him.

“Merry Christmas, Misaki.” Akihiko whispered, a breath away from his boyfriend’s lips.

“Merry Christmas, Usagi-san.” Misaki returned, and kissed Akihiko back.

Misaki’s kiss was a little longer, slightly more intimate but not much. It was wine-fuelled and a little off-centre, but Akihiko didn’t mind. Misaki was kissing him, that was all that mattered.

“I love you.” Misaki slurred, wine starting to get to him.

“I love you, too.”

Misaki kissed him again, and this time pushed him until he was lying down on the couch; Misaki over him, giggling as he peppered Akihiko’s face with kisses.

Best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://futurefishy.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/futurefishy).


End file.
